Siren's Song
by Habit
Summary: Mystery is like a siren's song-alluring and deadly. Two Supernovas are about to find out just how dangerous that song can be...and how mysterious the Red Line really is. How can there be an entire island of people only heard of in whispers of dark legend?


**A/N: o.O watching werewolf movies + reading One Piece = birth of this fic...lol I think I was watching Underworld when I thought of making a werewolf fic, and then I got to reading the part of One Piece where they met the World Nobles and the slave market chapter (that kinda really pissed me off with Cami being sold like that : /) Anyways, I like how this goes :) And tons of sad faces for not owning One Piece cuz if i did, couples would erupt!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tension was thick as two renowned pirate captains stared at each other, neither blinking. Two sets of blacker than black eyes remained locked, despite the sweat that trickled down their faces. Suddenly, one set of eyes crinkled at the corners, signifying a smile. However, it was neither inviting nor friendly. "Care to run that by me again, Trafalgar Law?" came the deep, sarcastic voice of one Eustass Kid.<p>

The other set of black eyes just stared boredly at the man before him. He would neither advance nor back down from this man. Mostly because, in all the times they'd ever faced off against one another, it had come back a draw. Shaking his head, he put his hands back in his pockets lazily. "I said we're staying the night. We don't have to leave just because you told us to." He cracked a smirk, just to piss the larger man off. Kid hissed and put his hand on the dagger attached to his bandoleer. He unsheathed it slightly.

"I don't think you understand, Trafalgar. That wasn't a request. We landed here first, and we'll be the ones to stay the night. So you and your bear can set sail anytime now." Law stiffened at the insult. He didn't mind Kid insulting him…but he'd be damned if the bastard would insult Bepo. Glaring, he pulled his hands out of his pocket and stomped over to the other captain and growled.

"His name is Bepo, not bear." He hissed at the larger man, who bared his teeth and got down in Law's face as well.

"He _is_ a bear, so I'll _call_ him bear." He smiled viciously as he noticed how angry he was making the other man. He tensed when he heard Law's sword scrape against the scabbard. He was about to make his move, as was Law, when a young woman pushed through them as if they were nothing. Kid stumbled back a few steps and he noticed Law do the same. They both blinked and looked towards the young woman that had shoved them apart. All they could see was her back.

They looked at her, and then back at one another, before looking back at her. A small man with a few years on her followed behind nervously. "Young miss, I think you are making a big mistake! You should not be here! It's too dangerous! Your father will have my head!" They both gasped when the young woman spun on the man, revealing herself.

She had one bright blue eye, as clear as the East Blue, and the other was covered up by a black eye-patch. One side of her deep purple hair was long and touched her shoulder and a little beyond. The other side was shorter, resting at her chin, giving her bangs and several short braids that were visible. All of it ruffled and spiky, giving her a wild 'bed head' look. She had thick black lines around her eyes and neon pink eyeshadow. Her lips were a deep plum and they noticed her lips were pulled back in a snarl.

They watched in amazement as she reached down and pulled the small man up by the front of his shirt so that his eyes met her one, turbulent blue one. "Better him than me, right Belzar? You sent her out here and now I have to bring her back. You had best hope nothing has happened to her, or I'll rip out your insides and hang them from the mast of my ship." She dropped the little man and put her hands on her hips. She had neon pink nails with little purple designs on them. She had on what appeared to be a skirt made up of ruffles of opaque material, one side reaching almost to her knee and the other barely covering her ass. It was a deep, wine red color. She had on a cream swashbuckler's blouse and both men gaped as they realized she wore nothing beneath it and it was hanging off her shoulders here and there.

Both Eustass and Law were staring at her when she turned and noticed them. She turned and faced them completely and they noticed that the front of her 'skirt' was open, revealing tiny black shorts. Law absently noted they looked more like bikini bottoms than shorts, but his attention was caught when she tilted her head to the side and regarded them with one stormy eye. "Either you gentlemen seen a young lady about this tall," she held her hand up so that it was only a few inches below her chin, "with teal hair and red eyes?" Eustass and Law exchanged a look and then looked back at her, dumbstruck.

She seemed to think they needed more of a description, because she went on to describe the girl. "She was wearing a plain white dress with a deep blue bodice and a golden shawl overtop. Ring any bells?" It was Eustass that pointed behind them.

"You mean like that girl there?" the woman stiffened and whirled to find the woman she'd described being led, in chains, behind a man with a bubble on top of his head. The girl's head was down. The two men noticed the instant change in the woman before them as she made her way over to procession. She was halted by some guards.

"Melina!" the girl cried out, causing the other girl to look up quickly. Tears gathered in those red eyes.

"My lady!" she struggled to get to the other girl, only to be slapped by the man with the bubble on his head. Law and Kid exchanged a look as they walked a little closer to see what was going on. They both heard the World Noble speaking when they did.

"You will not behave such a way, _slave_." The way the man said it made both pirate captains' jaws clench in overt hatred. Seems the bombshell who'd interrupted their fight didn't take too well to this either, because she clenched her fists and laughed once…evilly. She was looking at the ground when everyone turned their attention to her.

Law noticed that she had two manacle-like silver wrist guards that sat loosely above the fingerless black leather gloves on her hands. He looked at her feet and noticed that, above the ankle high boot was another guard and around the outside of the knee high boot on the other leg was another. He wondered at their significance until there was a growl.

"_Slave_, you say? You dare call _my sister_ a _slave_?" the voice was low and dangerous and had a hissing quality to it. Suddenly, the manacles dropped to the ground with a few muffled thuds. Wind started swirling around the figure of the young woman and she looked up with her hand over her eye patch. She slowly pulled it away, revealing a bright pink, pupil-less glowing eye.

"_You_ will regret that…_human_." She hissed and then a roar made them all jump. Suddenly, the girl's purple hair bristled and lengthened, going down to where it touched her behind. Her nails lengthened and seemed to turn to daggers and her canines lengthened until they were sharp and deadly looking.

Both Kid and Law were staring at this girl, one thought going through their heads simultaneously…'HOT!' They watched as the girl took out all the guards, being careful never to hurt an innocent bystander. She even shielded a few from the gunfire of the World Noble. Her arm was bleeding, but she smirked and they all watched in horror as the bullets were pushed out and the holes closed up. The World Noble looked horrified as the female creature stalked towards him. She was slowly transforming back into her human form.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a person who thinks they are better than others just because of the family they were born into." She walked up to the man and looked him straight in the face, her fangs still present. She arched one brow at him and smiled cruelly. They noticed her shove her hand towards the man in the bubble and then he suddenly let out a grunt and a muffled scream. "You left a bruise on my sister's face…I'm going to leave one on your bloodline…" she hissed and jerked, making the man before her fall over in a faint.

Both Supernovas took note that the nobleman was gripping himself…downstairs…and cringed as they remembered the violent jerk she'd given. A cry had them looking back at the two women, the shorter of which had her still cuffed hands on the other girls' cheek. "You should not have come after me! Donnovan will be so angry!" they noticed the girl bare her teeth and spit.

"Let him piss and moan all he wants. You're not his sister, you're mine! He had no right to send you away like he did!" the girl then turned vibrantly glowing pink eyes on the small man she'd threatened before. "BELZAR! Get my sister out of these chains, now!" they noticed the small man shaking as he walked over to the girl named Melina and took out two utensils which quickly caused the cuffs to fall, revealing slightly irritated skin. The girl hissed and pulled the smaller girl into her arms.

"I'll deal with Donnovan when we get back. Don't worry about it, Melina." The girl nodded and the two started walking away, only to be called out to by Kid.

"Hey! You know, you interrupted our fight earlier!" Law turned wide, shocked eyes over to the red head by his side as if he'd lost his mind. She'd just transformed into some beastly monster woman and Kid wanted to pick a fight. The purple haired girl arched a brow at them and then smiled indulgently.

"Meet me five miles outside of port and we'll talk. My ship." She then led the other girl away, the small man mumbling nervously behind. Kid and Law stared after them before turning to one another. Kid smirked and took off towards his ship, his crew yelling the whole way behind. With a yelp, Law followed back down to port, his crew following him confusedly.

* * *

><p>Law leaned with feigned disinterest against the rail of the ship on which he'd boarded in order to speak with the little spitfire that had interrupted his and Kid's fight. He could see the small man from before peeking down at them from the crow's nest…apparently he'd been told to stay there, because the slightest noise from the cabin had him disappearing from sight, only to peek down at them again.<p>

Kid was smiling in his normal, maniacal way as they waited, leaning on the rail and looking out towards the town, which seemed to be in an uproar after one of the World Nobles had been assaulted. A commotion was heard and suddenly, two bodies came through the double doors of the cabin that led to the interior of the ship. They saw bristled purple hair and odd curly blonde hair and noticed that both figures seemed to be around the same size.

Law arched a brow when their purple haired hostess pulled away from the blonde figure with the front of the figure's shirt bunched in her hand and pulled her arm back like the hammer of a gun before sending it flying into the face of the figure before her. He cringed at the underlying sound of bone crunching as the _thwack_ of flesh meeting flesh resounded. He noticed the purple haired female breathing heavily, her blue eye dilated and her eye patch back in place.

The blonde figure beneath her lay motionless as other members of the girl's crew looked out on the scene with a sense of familiarity. The purple haired girl stood and clapped her hands together, as if she were brushing off dirt. "Mutinous bottom feeder…" she growled and then looked back at her crew through a narrowed sapphire eye. "How long until Donnovan shows up with the old man's fleet?" Both Kid and Law's eyes widened in shock…fleet?

A large, grizzled face man with grey hair and a scar stretching from just under his left eye down over his upper lip crossed his arms over his barrel chest and regarded the young woman. "I would hazard a guess at twenty to thirty minutes, forty if we're lucky. Gouh snuck back on board about twenty minutes before you came back. Knowing him, he gave a detailed account of what you've been doing since we set out." Both Kid and Law noticed her look back down at the blonde and spit on him.

"I should have known Donnovan would plant a spy in my crew. Take his manacles and toss him overboard. He can feed the sea kings for all I care." She crossed her arms over her ample chest and turned to look at her guests. She had a smirk on her face. "Gentlemen, it seems we've run into a problem. You will be my guests until we outrun our pursuers. I suggest you let your crews know so they can follow accordingly." With that, she turned and walked to the older looking man and said something to him. He nodded and retreated back inside.

It was then the teal haired woman with red eyes came out meekly and regarded them. "Her ladyship has requested that I make you as comfortable as possible. Please follow me." She said in a timid, shy voice. Kid smirked even more and looked over at Law, who had a blank look on his face. They both followed the timid young woman into a room, where she left them by themselves with a quiet assurance that their host would join them soon.

When she was gone, Kid gave a chuckle and lounged crudely on one of the fine pieces of furniture in the room. "Pretty little thing, that red eyed woman. Timid too…I wonder what it would take to cause her to be a little louder." Law rolled his eyes at Kid, who seemed lost in a fantasy world all his own. Law decided that, out of boredom, he'd converse with the other captain.

"I don't prefer blushing virgins. I like my women of the mind not to get attached." Kid chuckled and shook his head.

"Ever the distaste for delicacy. You prefer loose women because then you won't feel obligated to give them more than a one night stand." Law shrugged, not bothering to deny the truth. He despised weakness and often coupled that with women. He only sought women when he could no longer deny his body.

"I may prefer loose women, but I do have standards and morals. For example, I would never, under any circumstances, put my hands on Bonney." He noticed Kid chuckle and shake his head. A few moments of silence passed before Kid sighed and shifted in his seat and looked longingly at the door.

"Wish that pretty little red eyed woman would come back and keep me company." He chuckled from some thought that went through his mind and Law shook his head before closing his eyes.

"You're going to get yourself into trouble with comments like that, Kid." He said quietly. He almost jumped out of his skin when a voice other than Kid's answered him.

"Comments like what, Trafalgar Law?" There was amusement in the confident voice behind him and he turned, slightly startled, to look at the woman. Standing there was their purple haired hostess and the red eyed woman who'd shown them to this room. They watched the taller of the two women smirk and walk over to a pile of cushions and pillows and sprawl out comfortably. Law caught himself eying her long bare legs and averted his eyes in what he was hoping seemed a bored manner.

He watched as the girl held up her hand and the red eyed woman nodded and came to her side. The purple haired woman growled slightly and a fang was hanging over her upper lip as she regarded the other woman. She grabbed the other woman by the hips and pulled the red eyed woman into her lap and then laid back and regarded the men. Both Law and Kid seemed shocked at the spectacle before them and the red eyed woman blushed. "My lady, this is far from appropriate." She said quietly and yelped slightly when the other girl wrapped her arms around her middle and stretched contently.

"Stop calling me that Mel. You're my sister, not my servant. You're too uptight. You never cared when I was younger if I cuddled up to you." She said in a slightly petulant tone. Both men noticed those red eyes soften as she looked back at the blue eyed woman.

"I know, but we aren't alone and they may get the wrong idea about our relationship…" she said quietly and ran her hands through that long purple hair. The taller girl purred and leaned into the touch.

"Let them think what they wish. We have no obligation to explain our interaction to them." Kid and Law looked at one another before looking back at the two who claimed to be sisters. The purple haired girl was leaning into the other girl's hand, as if she were petting a wild animal she'd tamed. Law thought about it and it seemed completely plausible considering the creature this girl had transformed into back on the island. Law decided to approach at a different angle.

"What kind of fleet is after you, and why?" he noticed the purple haired girl's purring stop and she suddenly growled low in her throat.

"It's my father's fleet, but most likely Donnovan has lied to the old man about why I disappeared." Law noticed the red eyed woman look down at her hands and pain flashed across her face.

"You should not have come after me. It will cause trouble…" the purple haired girl growled and shot to her knees in front of the red eyed woman.

"Melina, you are my sister. I'm not about to sit around while you are made into a slave! Just because you are not my father's child doesn't make you any less a part of our family. Father swore to mother that you'd be taken care of and I intend to insure that promise is kept." The girl growled and hugged the other girl to her. She then pulled away slightly and looked down at the girl.

The red eyed girl didn't meet the other girl's eyes. "Donnovan will be angry with you for this. You know he will tell your father some outrageous lie in order to make you seem defiant." The purple haired girl arched a brow and smirked.

"I am defiant and the old man hasn't done anything about it yet." The red eyed girl gave her a droll stare.

"You know what I mean. Your father will only take so much of your defiance, Cael." The amusement fled that single warmly glowing blue eye until there was nothing but an ice blue staring into warm crimson.

"My father is a lot of things, Melina, but he's not a man that breaks his word. When I tell him of what Donnovan has done, and has attempted to do since he came of age, then there will be bloodshed, but it will not be mine or yours. You forget Donnovan is the bastard son of my father's second wife. Her infidelity was plain the minute he was born. It's why father married our mother. The _only_ reason he is allowed to stay is because his mother begged father to allow him to grow up in his home. She did not want Donnovan to grow up a bastard with no name." the red eyed girl sighed and looked over at their company before blushing slightly. She'd completely forgotten they were there.

"Uhm, Cael…your guests…" one purple brow arched and looked over at Kid and Law, who were now quite curious about these two. She smirked at them and stood, her arm around the other girl's shoulders.

"I apologize for discussing such boring things in front of you. I am 'Crossfyre' Cael DeNoctus, daughter of Fleet Admiral Horatio DeNoctus and heir to the floating empire of Prima Nocta." She bowed with a flourish as they stared at her in shock before looking at one another. This time it was Kid that spoke.

"You mean the Full Moon Isle, Prima Nocta? The one that is rumored to appear by the light of the full moon and then vanish again by sunrise? The same one rumored to be ruled a race of werewolves?" the girl smirked and they noticed her fang peeking out from under her lip.

"You're pretty informed for an outsider. And we prefer the term Lykans. Werewolf is so archaic." She smirked and they noticed the fang that hung over her lip. Law looked at her wrists and noticed the manacles were back. When had she retrieved them? She seemed to notice his attention, because she gave a deep throated chuckle and held up her wrists.

"These are magic. They suppress the urges to change unless extreme emotions are present. When they fall off, which they do when transformation is necessary, they immediately disappear and wait until I am in human form once more. Every lykan that travels outside of Prima Nocta has them. You are not allowed to leave if you are not willing to have them put on." Law nodded and looked at the intricate design on them before looking up at the woman wearing them. He noticed, with a blush, that her shirt was unbuttoned and he could see her bare flesh.

He also noticed that Kid was now speaking with the two lovely women. "So what's going on? I understand why you went to the island…this Donnovan character sent your sister there to be a slave. But why?" They noticed Cael's purple hair bristle lightly, but a gentle pat from Melina had her calmer.

"Donnovan's trying to get rid of me. He wants to rule Prima Nocta himself, but he knows that as long as I am around, that will never happen. As I said before, Donnovan's a bastard, his mother refused to name the father. However, there's a pretty good idea of whose child he is." There was a vicious smirk on her face and she leaned back again on the cushions.

"You see, each lykan clan has a unique trait about them. Take me, for instance. I could be any lycan's pup were it not for my eye." She took her eye-patch off and that fuchsia eye glowed brightly. "This eye belongs solely to my father. He is the only lykan in all of Prima Nocta with eyes like this. His fur, when he transforms, is the same color as my hair as it is now. You must have noticed when I transformed that my fur was the same color as my hair?" Kid and Law looked at one another and then nodded at the same time.

"My hair, while the same as my fathers, is not unique to my father. Lykans aren't like humans when it comes to genetics. Humans have dominant and recessive traits that can come up with any combination of physical attributes in their pups. Lykans aren't like that. Lykans inherit their genetics from the stronger of the two in a couple. My father's genes are very strong, hence the hair and the eye. My mother was human, hence the blue eye." They looked over at Melina, whose eyes were red.

"What about your sister? She has red eyes. If what you say is true, she should have blue eyes as well, right?" Law was slightly confused as Cael shook her head.

"Melina's not human. Her father was a lykan as well, just not the leader of our people. Plus, she can't transform like the rest of us. In her case, our mother was the stronger genetic donor in the matching. Her eyes and hair are lykan traits. The lykan clan that birthed her was the Sea Witch clan." Law and Kid looked at one another and then back at the two girls. It was Melina that sighed and looked at her hands.

"My father was a lykan peasant. He traveled around on a ship with humans, pretending to be a human. He was one of the few that left without manacles. He's also one of the reasons manacles were implemented. Without the moon of Prima Nocta, my father went mad. He started attacking humans, biting them and leaving them for dead. Despite rumors, lykan bites don't transform people into lykans…it injects a potent venom that eventually kills its victims." She looked down sadly at this.

"My mother was one of the few people that were immune to the lykan venom. My father attacked her and…" she turned away, unable to finish. She swallowed and closed her eyes. "My mother helped my father regain his sanity, but he'd killed humans. That labeled him a rogue. I was only two when Cael's father came to take my father back to Prima Nocta to be tried. My mother and I were taken as well, to insure that my father wouldn't try to escape. We were taken to Prima Nocta just in time for Donnovan's birth. When he came out, whispers erupted throughout Prima Nocta about the Queen's infidelity. As she was lykan as well, laws were different for her. Had she been human, she would have been released from her position and banished from Prima Nocta with her memory erased." The girl fidgeted nervously and looked at Cael, who had cold eyes.

"But because she was lykan, and she had betrayed her mate, she was executed. Mel's father was executed as well because of his crimes against humans. The Queen, before she was killed, begged my father to take care of Donnovan. I'm sure it pained him, but he has never been one to turn his back on a child…not even one conceived through infidelity." Cael looked them in the eyes, her blue eye serious.

"By lykan law, my father had every right to kill the infant his Queen had birthed. Instead, he punished her and took in the bastard son of his queen. He was so distraught with the betrayal that he fell ill. It was mine and Melina's mother that healed him. They fell in love with one another and she was made his new Queen. Melina was four when I was born, Donnovan was two. My mother died in childbirth with me. It is often said that a human woman that bears the child of a lykan male has a bit of her life drained away in the process. For our mother to have borne two lykan children…" Cael shook her head and shrugged.

"When I turned five, my father announced that I would be the next ruler of Prima Nocta. Donnovan was seven and didn't understand why he, the oldest 'child' of the ruler, was not named heir. At the school we attended, rumors went around about how Donnovan, the only male, was not named heir. It is unheard of for a female, lykan or human, to succeed the thrown of Prima Nocta. But my father refuses, and has said so, to put someone not of his blood on the thrown of his kingdom." She smirked then and stretched.

"Now that you know, you can help me. I have told you more about my kind than any uninitiated human is ever allowed to hear. Now you will give me something in return." Both men arched their brows and looked at one another. They watched as she got up and walked over to them, circling them. Both stiffened when she inhaled deeply just behind their necks.

"You smell of fear." She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Do not fear me. I will not harm you." She said in a low voice. They noticed Mel gasp and Cael's eyes shot up to hers immediately. Mel blushed and looked away, saying nothing. They both looked at Cael then and noticed her blue eye glowing.

"It has long been understood by all lykans that I refuse to mate with one of noble blood. Nobility is an illusion, a title given by those who wish to bend others to their will. I care for none of this. However, I do have a duty to my people to give them an heir to my thrown." Her voice dropped as she walked circles around them. She smirked as she came behind Law once more. She looked up at Mel, who nodded and slowly walked over to Kid. "Today is not just any day. There's a reason Belzar was frantic that I return to Prima Nocta." Law could feel her behind him and he wondered what she was doing. He turned and noticed her eyepatch was gone and both her eyes were now glowing pink as she stared at him.

"And why's that?" Law felt light headed, like those eyes were mesmerizing him, but he knew they weren't. This was something else entirely.

They all watched as Cael stalked up to Law and pressed her front against his and inhaled deeply. She growled slightly and licked the side of Law's face, making him gasp and Kid stare. "Today is my coming of age. Today is when the mating heat takes me and I seek to mate. It's why I refuse to return until this day is over." She could feel Law's heart racing at her touch and she chuckled lightly. Kid just stared, until he noticed that Melina was standing close to him. He looked over at her and she finally pulled her gaze up to meet his.

Kid smirked at her and she blushed again as she looked away from him. However, the interaction between Law and Cael was fascinating. He'd never seen Law in the shape he was now. Even Kid could feel the waves of sexual tension between the two. He was shocked when Melina started speaking. "The coming of age is when a lykan, either half or full blooded, stops aging in the way of humans. It's also when a lykan reaches sexual maturity. I hope your friend is a hearty fellow, because lykan females are insatiable when they go into heat." She said quietly and turned away from the two.

She took Kid's hand and pulled him with her out of the room. When the door was shut, Kid gave her a smirking glance. "And you? Have you ever gone into this heat in which you are insatiable?" He noticed her bright red blush and she dropped his hand, turning away from him.

"I…I did not have time…I was taking care of my sister and helping run the palace. The queen has been deceased and Horatio has made no attempt to take another mate. As the oldest child it falls to me to see to the day to day function of the household." She stiffened as she felt him press against her back with a chuckle.

"I would be more than willing to ease the tension in your body." She squeaked when he started massaging her shoulders, his long fingers brushing her collar bones as he did. He could feel the heat in her body and he wanted to sample it. He'd never been with someone like this woman. He wanted her…badly.

He noticed her look over her shoulder at him, her red eyes seemed to be contemplating. With a blush and a nod, she reached up and took his hand and started leading him towards another room. He smirked as he looked over his shoulder at where he'd left Law. The other man would be alright…maybe…

* * *

><p>Inside the room, Law couldn't disagree more. He could barely breathe with her so close to him. She was rubbing against him and purring like she had when Melina had patted her head. He was light headed and dizzy as she made circles around him. He was surprised when she stopped right in front of him and smirked. He stared at her until he felt her shove him and he landed on his back on the soft cushions. She was on top of him before he could even formulate a thought. He stared up at her as she slowly removed her blouse, throwing it over her head and revealing smooth, tanned flesh. He stared up at her for a second before he reached up to touch her. The weight of her womanly mounds in his hands was intoxicating.<p>

He groaned when he felt her hands on his chest, sliding up under his shirt. His hat was gone, as were his shoes, and the rest of his clothes weren't far behind. He laid there, in a drunken daze, as she ran her hands all over his naked form. He could feel her smooth skin against his, her heat nearly unbearable. He gasped when he felt her hands wander across his male flesh, gripping him tightly. A purr came from her and he looked down to see her staring at his very hard male appendage. He hissed when she licked him and his hands clenched in her hair tightly.

His eyes were fluttering when she took him into her mouth. He knew she was trying to incite him, and it was working, but he wanted to take her at his own pace. She'd seduced him…that much was obvious. She'd initiated this interaction, but he wanted control now. He hated losing control, especially in situations like this. So, with more self control than he thought he possessed, he pulled her from him and turned them so he was straddling her.

Without further thought, he pushed himself into her. He near yelled when her tight passage engulfed him, the heat near scalding. He could feel her legs wrapped around him, her nails digging into him. He had to remind himself that this was what she'd wanted…what she'd initiated. He opened one clenched eye, expecting to see tears in hers from the pain of his careless entry into her virgin flesh, but instead he saw wide, pleasured eyes.

He groaned and his head became heavy. So heavy, in fact, that he had to rest it on her shoulder as he thrust into her fiercely. He could hear her gasping, could feel her nails breaking through his skin as she squeezed her legs tightly around his waist. He could hear her voice, saying something, but he couldn't understand it. Instead, he just kept thrusting into her, over and over. He could feel her nails raking down his back, scratching at his neck, biting into his buttocks…none of that mattered. Only the hot squeeze of her feminine channel mattered to him as he felt pleasure coil up inside him.

When he came, it was fast, hard and exhilarating. He could hear her howling, like a bitch in heat, and it made him want her again. He kept thrusting, even as he felt his release taper off. But it was too soon, and he felt himself spill into her a second time not long after and felt himself collapse on top of her. He was certain, beyond his own knowledge, that they'd conceived a child from this.

* * *

><p>Melina could smell her sister's lust, even from here. It was embarrassing, especially considering that this man, this Eustess Kid, was about to make love to her. He was hovering over her, his shocking red hair still defying gravity despite his lack of clothing, staring at her body. "Your body is much too divine to be so shy, Melina…" he whispered as he laid on top of her. She gasped as their skin met in places she'd never before experienced. She could feel his hardness against her softness and it frightened her slightly.<p>

She gasped when he reached between them and touched her gently. Her face turned a bright red and she gasped slightly in surprise at how good it felt. She blushed in embarrassment when she cried out and hid her face in his shoulder as he chuckled, lifting his hand to see her response to his touch.

"Very nice…" he whispered as he reached back between them. He was very gentle with her, easing into her until he was all the way in. He could feel her tears against him and knew from the tightness she was still virgin. He smirked smugly and kissed the top of her head as he started to gently thrust into her. He loved virgins…they were so innocent and tight…he choked as he felt her muscles twitch around him.

"Sweet heavens…" he gasped as he felt her muscles flutter around him. He looked down at her, his face slightly red, into her deep red eyes and noticed how red she was as well. He chuckled and kissed her before making his way to her chin to nibble. His thrusts began to become more and more demanding and he heard her gasp in pleasure. He looked down at her and noticed she was biting her lip. He whispered something to her and she cried out, loudly, and he hissed in pleasure.

He didn't think it could get any better…until he felt her nails dig into his back gently. He hissed again and arched into her touch. She seemed surprised but when he growled at her to do that again, she raked his back with her nails gently once more. He shuddered at the feel and had to stop moving to keep from spilling in her before she found completion.

Taking deep breaths, he captured her hands in his and began thrusting frantically, wanting to please her before he lost himself. He heard her cry out in shock as his body became more aggressive, more demanding. He felt her muscles tighten up and suddenly she was arching up against him, screaming. He could vaguely see tears falling down the sides of her face and her red eyes were wide.

Suddenly, he felt her body jack-knife up and he felt a jolting pain as she sank long canines into his shoulder. The pain, coupled with the exotic noises she made, was enough to send him over the edge. He could feel his body filling hers up beyond capacity. His last thought before he passed out was he hoped she didn't mind if he got her pregnant.

* * *

><p>Law opened his eyes and found that the woman he'd taken to bed, or more like had taken him to bed, was no longer with him. Scratching his head, he pushed up from the bed and looked around. The sun was no longer shining brightly, but more like an eerie glow. He sat up and shook his head. He stood and pulled on his pants, forgoing his shirt for now. He could hear something and, curious, he made his way to it. When he opened the door, it was to see Melina staring at the ground, Kid behind her glaring at someone, and Cael standing between the two and someone Law couldn't see.<p>

"Give it a rest Donnovan you have no power here or anywhere else." Law arched a brow as his lover crossed her arms over her chest. It was then he noticed nothing but a thin loin cloth covered her woman parts on the bottom, while her chest was covered with beads. His eyes widened and his body reacted powerfully to hers. He noticed her nose twitch and she smiled smugly. However, a male voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You've lost, Cael. Give it up. We both know you're not worthy of ruling. You're part human. Only a pure blood like myself should rule Prima Nocta. Father will agree with me when he finds out you-" a growl came from Cael's throat and she cut him off.

"When _my_ father finds out that the bastard child of his adulterous second queen sent the eldest daughter of his late third queen to be a slave, after swearing on _the clan's honor_ to take care of her something will definitely happen, Donnovan. But it won't be the coronation you're hoping for." She hissed and suddenly her nose turned up into the air and her eyes brightened.

"FATHER!" she ran out of the room, nearly bowling Law over, and jumped into the arms of a huge, burly man. Law looked up at the man from where he'd landed on the floor. His eyes, like his daughter's one, were glowing bright pink. He had a long, neatly kept pony tail of deep purple hair and his beard and mustache were the same purple, but there were the beginnings of grey in them. It reminded Law of an aging canine.

Law watched the young woman wrap her arms around the man tightly and smile. The older man smiled slightly before putting her down and giving her a stern look. "Cael, what have I told you about leaving Prima Nocta without my permission?" Law noticed the pout enter Cael's eyes before she poked out her lip. Law noticed the old man's eyes soften before he picked her up once more and hugged her.

"I have missed you, my pup." He said gently. Law heard Cael start purring and then there was a low, apologetic voice.

"S-sire…it is my fault that Cael left without your permission. I apologize." The old man looked up at the teal haired Melina and his eyes softened.

"Ah…Morganna's eldest pup. I had wondered why you left so suddenly. Come child and tell an old wolf what ails you." He sat on the cushions of the room, Cael in his lap. Melina, with Kid's hand in hers, walked before the immense man that had been her mother's mate.

"Your majesty…I-" she was cut off when the fair skinned, fair haired man that could only be Donnovan stomped into the room, his deep violet eyes livid.

"Father, Cael has broken the laws of the Kingdom and taken lykan out of Prima Nocta without manacles! You know the punishment for this!" everyone looked at him before looking at the aging king. He arched one brow and looked at his only child, by blood.

"Is this true Cael? Did you take lykan out without manacles?" Cael arched a brow and then yawned lazily.

"If they did not have manacles, father, then they weren't supposed to be on the Siren. I had Bulwark check each one of my crew before we left. He would never make a mistake." It was then that Donnovan pointed at Melina herself.

"Melina is a lykan and she does not wear manacles! Bulwark does not wear them, nor does Pacsen or Brethus." Cael arched her brow at Donnovan and looked up at her father.

"Father…does Donnovan not know that Melina cannot transform?" she asked innocently. Donnovan choked and looked at the red eyed girl before looking back at the king and his daughter. "As for Bulwark and Brethus, they aren't lykans at all. They are both humans that swore allegiance to my father. It's the reason they are on my crew. Unlike _some_ lykans, I don't mind humans on my crew." She smiled evilly at him then.

"And tell me, _dear_ brother Donnovan…what were Gouh and Pacsen doing on my ship? They are not part of _my_ crew…they are part of yours." Law stared at his lover as she advanced on Donnovan, who looked very nervous now.

"Were you in such a hurry to hide your tracks that you didn't think I'd check your ship registry before I made out? Gouh and Pacsen were the ones that took Melina ashore to be sold as a slave. It's how I found out about your treachery. Belzar may be your servant, Donnovan, but he is also a servant in my father's home and he would not _dare_ lie to the true heir. So I ask you again, Donnovan…what were two of your crewmen doing on _my _ship?" Law noticed Donnovan look up at Cael's father, who just watched on dispassionately.

"I am not their keeper, Cael, you know this. I am merely their captain." Law noticed Cael circling the other lykan, only this was predatory.

"Careful Donnovan…I can smell your fear." She hissed at him before growling and jumping on him, pinning him to the floor. One dainty foot kept him down.

"What right did you have to send _my sister_ away from our home to an island far from here to become a slave? My father swore on the honor of our clan that he would care for Melina should anything happen to our mother. And yet you made a mockery of this promise by kidnapping her and having your crewmen take her to be sold as a slave. You _knew_ I'd follow the minute I found out. What you didn't expect was for Gouh to forget his manacles. Having higher rank, he took Pacsen's. When I came for Melina, they snuck aboard and waited for us to return to Prima Nocta. Does that about sum it up, Donnovan?" The male glared up at Cael, who growled dangerously at him.

"Careful there, Fair Hair, or I will take your defiance as an open challenge and kill you now." She growled. It was the aging king that sighed and shook his head.

"Donnovan…when will you learn that you cannot manipulate your way onto my thrown? Clymentz betrayed me and our people when she went to another. You…will never rule my people." The older male growled and then looked at his daughter. He smiled gently and put his hand on her head.

Growling low in his throat, he was about to say something when a scent caught his nose. A sadistic smirk came to his face. "_Sinestrisi_…" he said lowly, at first, and then repeated a little louder. The color drained from the King's face and he looked at his daughter, who seemed unfazed. "I am a noble by birth and I invoke the right of _Sinestrisi_." He looked triumphant and it pissed Law off.

"What the hell is this Sinestrisi bullshit?" he growled, suddenly calling attention to himself. Cael yelped and ran over to him, pushing off of Donnovan's chest to give her extra bounce.

"_Ketpura_…are you alright?" she was kneeling beside him, her eyes worried. He made a face at her before turning his attention back to the males.

"_Ketpura_?" Donnovan all but shrieked. Law looked from the young male lykan to the elder and pulled Cael to him before hissing.

"Speak in a language I can understand dammit!" he allowed Cael to help him up before he glared over at Donnovan. "What the hell is a _sinestrisi_?" Cael shrugged and rubbed against him lightly.

"The _sinestrisi_ is the right nobles of Prima Nocta can invoke to take a female as their mate. If a female is not mated after her coming of age, _sinestrisi_ is invoked. But that only applies to _unmated_ females." Law looked down at her and realized that last night hadn't just been about sex…she'd been protecting herself from this. Feeling a bit abused, he pulled away from her.

"So this was what you meant when you said you wanted something in return." He noticed her shock when he backed away from her. He shook his head and laughed. "I am a fool. And here I was afraid you'd fallen in love with me. You just used me to make sure that golden tart couldn't get to you." He heard a roar and suddenly he was flat on his back, the aging king hovering over him. He closed his eyes, sure that the old wolf was going to kill him, when he heard flesh meeting flesh.

He cracked one eye, but both shot open in surprise when he saw Cael crouching between her father and himself. She had a red mark on her face and blood coming from the corner of her mouth. She was staring up at her father, who looked shocked. The only thing she said was "_Ketpura malchisti_…my mate, mine to protect." There was growling suddenly and Law looked over to see a transformed Donnovan lunging for Cael. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them, coming to his feet with his sword in his hand.

"I won't let you hurt her. She may have used me to protect herself from the likes of you, but I'd rather feel a little abused and see her smile than see you ever put your hands on her." The fair colored lykan roared and rushed, but suddenly he yelped and turned back into a human. Before them stood a giant deep purple wolf with a grey muzzle.

"_Melok denoi_…my pup. You dare attack one of my blood?" the large wolf growled. Donnovan was still convulsing, a yip and yelp occasionally coming from him. Law looked confused, until he felt Cael come up behind him and rest her abused cheek against his own unharmed face.

"My father has ultimate control over every lykan and human in this kingdom. If a lykan goes rogue within the walls of Prima Nocta, he is dealt with according to the extent of his crime. Attacking me, the King's heir, is like attacking the King himself. Donnovan will not come out of this alive." Law watched as the old wolf walked over to Donnovan and growled.

"Father…" Cael's voice was soft and she approached her father carefully. "_Suetra_…" she rubbed up against his back leg and purred, drawing his attention to her. She put her hand to her belly and purred at him. "_Suetra_, _ketpura malchist ratui_…_melok denoi gemtu_." Law noticed the anger in the old wolf's face drain away and he slowly began to turn back into the huge human he'd been before. He engulfed Cael in a hug and purred at her.

"_Melok cazenei_…I am so happy for you. I am proud of the woman you have become." Law just stood there, dumbfounded. What the hell? Law noticed motion behind Cael and her father and didn't think, just used his powers. He sent his sword hand through a portal and suddenly cut off Donnovan's head. His lifeless body fell from where it had been about to attack father and daughter.

Both looked at Donnovan, then back at the blood covered sword Law had in his hands. Law was breathing heavy as he looked at them. "I don't know what those words you said meant…but I knew last night after we made love that Cael carried my child. I won't let that child die…no matter what." A smile as bright as the morning sun appeared on Cael's face and she raced to him, kissing him passionately. He gasped and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. He was slightly nervous kissing her in the presence of her father, but when the old man just smiled, he took that as permission and picked her up, holding her to him tightly.

Cael looked down at him, her eyes vivid pink. He arched a brow and she smiled. "I am mated now. The blue of my eye was a sign of my virginity." Law blushed and looked over at her father once more, but the old man just purred contently.

"You are one of the Supernova, are you not?" Law nodded and regarded the old wolf, who nodded and looked at his daughter. "A fine choice for a mate. Humans ensure that the lykans never inbreed. This pup will be strong, like both of his parents." Law arched a brow and looked at Cael's stomach.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Cael's father smirked and tapped his nose.

"I'm king, boy. This nose knows everything." Law smiled and looked at his lover. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay with her, but theirs was a relationship not based off attachment, but genuine care. He kissed her lightly and put his hand on her stomach.

"Want to see the world before you become mommy of the century?" She smiled and jumped in his arms, kissing him violently. Law heard Eustass chuckling and Melina giggle. He looked up when Cael's father let out a long howl. There was a pause and then a loud chorus met his howl. Cael looked at him and smiled.

"The Siren's Song…the whole kingdom knows I'm mated now." Law blushed but gave her a toothy smirk.

"Aye, that you are woman. And don't you forget it." She laughed and kissed him again as he turned and took her back to the room he'd woken up in.


End file.
